Cyrus in a Speedo
by Hello978
Summary: Cyrus is in the swimming school team. When his friends plan to embarass him in front of the coach sexually when he is in a speedo, what will happen?


_The attractive girl in front of him licked her lips and knelt down in front of him. Cyrus stared back with glossy, unfocused eyes. The girl wore a tight black shirt that accentuated her womanly curves and her slim figure. She started to unbuckle Cyrus' tight jeans and stripped his tight boxer briefs off, slowly teasing the boy's semi-erect dick in the process. Cyrus held back a moan. She started to suck the boy off. Cyrus could feel his dick twitching and pre-cum leaking out. The pressure in his groin was building. With a deep moan, he thrust erratically, shooting his jism all over…_

Cyrus woke up with a soft groan, shielding his eye from the sun shining in through his window. He immediately felt a slightly warm wetness at his crotch and realized that he had just ejaculated in his dream. He was about to go clean himself up when he turned around and saw his sister staring at him.

"HEY! What are you doing in MY room? Stop looking!" Cyrus started to cover himself up.

His sister was still staring with her jaws wide open. She did not believe that her little brother had just ejaculated in front of her; this was obviously her first time seeing something like that. She immediately tried not to look without much success and walked out of the room after a few seconds.

Cyrus immediately went to the toilet to clean himself up. He washed his soiled pants and left it on the floor for his mother to clear. After that, he had a refreshing bath, although he jerked off again thinking of the woman from his erotic dreams. When he went out, he looked at himself in the full-length mirror, liking what he saw. Cyrus was a tall guy, about 6'1. He was in the school swimming team, resulting in him being well-built. He had abs and a nice tanned swimmer's lean build, but wasn't overly bulky. He had chiseled features too, attracting a lot of attention in school from certain girls.

In school:

Cyrus has had a tired day. His chemistry teacher wasn't particularly happy about his sleepiness and had scolded him for it. He still had swimming after this and he groaned as he was soooooo tired…

"CHANGE INTO YOUR ATTIRE NOW! I'LL COUNT TO FIVE! FIVE, FOUR, THREE…" Everybody rushed to change into their speedo briefs, which was their school swimming team attire. It was black with two blue lines down the crotch as the design.

They started with a few minutes of warm-up exercises, where everyone stretched their muscles to prevent cramping and muscle fatigue later on. Cyrus, as usual, took this time to observe everyone else in their Speedo briefs. He saw his partner, Samuel, stretching and revealing some of his bushy pubic hair as he swung to the left. He looked around and saw a lot of bulges at crotches. Despite his lethargy, he started to get aroused by all this and his cock, which was previously positioned to the right, started to swell and his bulge became bigger. His cock was about four and a half inches flaccid and was six and a half erect. Therefore, he made quite a bulge in his own Speedos. Luckily, he was only semi-erect.

They spent the next half hour practicing their strokes, during which the cold water had quelled his arousal. Two of his teammates, Ryan and Nick were engaging in a hushed conversation.

"Hey, I bet with you that that horny Cyrus will be sporting a large one after a while. I put some Viagra in his bottle. Got it from my friends"

"What?! Ok…"

During the break, Cyrus went to the locker room to drink some water. His water tasted a little weird but he blamed it on his fatigue and did not take any notice.

After a while, the coach told them to dry themselves and do some physical training on land. Cyrus dried himself down. He was feeling a bit weird and for some reason, his penis kept twitching, even though it was flaccid.

A while later, Cyrus realized that he was starting to sport an erection as his dick started to stiffen. He tried not to take notice of it and did not understand as nothing was arousing him. His dick soon grew to half its full size and it was really straining at the lycra material, trying to stretch upwards. His boner then went on to its full mast and by this time, his dick was making a long bulge at the side of his Speedo and his swollen peach-sized balls were making another definite bulge at the seam of his crotch. The shape of his balls, his shaft and the head of his shaft was clearly visible to everyone. The size of his package was a little impossible for the tight, small Speedo to contain. His arousal was starting to hurt. Cyrus reached down discreetly, not unseen by the two culprits, and adjusted his dick so that it faced up. It immediately started to rise and reached the waistband of his Speedo. The lycra was stretched so thinly that the his whole package could be seen very clearly. It was like he was not wearing anything. His raging boner stretched the waistband of the Lycra away from his hips, exposing his penis head. Cyrus looked down to see his penis rising out of his briefs and immediately brushed a hand down to push his tool over to one side. The pre-cum stain appeared on his briefs immediately. The white stain against the black fabric and with Cyrus' fidgeting, everyone, including the coach, started noticing him and his big boner. Two girls who came to swim also started to stare at Cyrus trying to quell his raging hard-on.

The coach tried to save Cyrus from further humiliation and to break the tension by telling everyone to get into the water and play some games. They were playing water polo today, for some reason. The cold water did not help Cyrus to quell his arousal, but in fact made it even harder, if it was even possible. He kept thinking about how his package would look with the Speedo wet. It would show off his shaft and balls and everything would be so visible. He got so horny that he felt a stream of pre-cum dribble out of his cock. Ryan and Nick could see his erection clearly from underwater using their goggles, and snickering to each other at Cyrus. They agreed to make him ejaculate in front of the coach.

During the game, everyone tried to avoid him to let him settle his "problem". However, Ryan and Nick did not. They pretended to "mark" him and prevent him from getting the ball. Nick took the opportunity to use his knee to quickly and lightly graze Cyrus' groin. The effect was teasing and Cyrus tried to hold back a deep moan. Ryan then "accidentally" kneed Cyrus' groin, pushing it slowly and then taking it off. The pleasure from the contact caused him to groan quite loudly. His stream of pre-cum underwater was slowly turning milky and he was so close to cumming. His cock was extremely engorged and it took all of his self-control not to give in and pleasure himself on the spot. He was still underwater, after all.

His coach, however, heard the groan and thought he was feeling unwell. He thought that Cyrus should have settled his boner by now and told him to get out of the water to rest for a while. Cyrus wanted to say that he was still not done yet but didn't want to announce it in front of the girls and his teammates. He shakily hoisted himself out of the water and the whole team turned to look at him.

Cyrus' penis was swollen, engorged to the point of almost purplish. Half his penis was above the waistband of his Speedo and everyone could see his dick clearly. Ryan and Nick took this time to act. They pinned Cyrus to the edge of the pool and Nick started to jerk Cyrus off. Everybody was too shocked to move. A steady stream of pre-cum was already flowing and Cyrus was already groaning. They started to pump his dick while also using their nails to tease the length. With the added stimulation, Cyrus' groans started to get really loud and his pre-cum stream started to get really milky. Cyrus was gasping for air and his eyes were rolling with the extreme pleasure. With a howl, Cyrus shot his load. His balls tightened and he thrust his pelvis forward as cum shot from his penis, soaking the inside of the Speedo costume. The black fabric became translucent as his semen ran down his abdomen and his thighs. His pubic hair was dark and his manly package was visible beneath the fabric. The head of his penis pushed above the waistband again his dick continued pumping the juice from his balls. Ryan's and Nick's hands were also drenched by the steady fountains of juice erupting from his cock. The juice also lands on Cyrus's own face with a splattering sound. He fell back, his muscled torso heaving and his lower body a mess.

Of course, he quit the team after the incident. Whenever, he passed by the team, they would comfort him but the two culprits would snigger quietly behind. The two girls will stare at his crotch until he walked pass. It was extremely traumatizing and embarrassing for him, not to say it was entirely not his fault. Luckily, that day, after his ejaculation, his coach had covered up the mess for him. Everybody was visibly sporting an erection when they got out of the water. Therefore, as a conclusion, it was a bad day.


End file.
